landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
The Land Before Time dictionary
The following is a list of words and terms used by the characters in The Land Before Time universe, and their parallel modern terms. Words and meanings A B *'Big Longneck Test' - It's a test that longnecks must take to prove if the're right to be a leader of a herd. *'Bright Circle' - This is what the inhabitants in the land before time call the sun. *'Bright Circle Celebration' - This is a special celebration that some of the Great Valley Dinosaur observe. They gather to say what they have learned since the last Bright Circle Celebration and to share in tasty food that has been gathered for the celebration. C *'Cold Time' - This is what winter is called in the lbt universe, or at least in some areas. D *'Domehead' - The The Land Before Time-universe word for Pachycephalosaurus. E *'Earthshake''' - This is what the dinosaurs refer to "earthquakes" as. F *'Fast Biters' - What we call Velociraptors. Screech and Thud are two examples of Fast Biters. *'Fast Water' - This is the term the gang and adults of the Great Valley use for water that is flowing or moving fast. G *'Glider' - This refers to flyers who instead glide on the wind. (Ex. Microraptors) *'Great Earthshake' - The Great Earthshake is the name given to the large earthquake that happened in the first film. It separated the dinosaur families and also stunned Sharptooth. This Earthshake is thought to have been part of the Continental Drift. *'Ground Sparkles' - This is what the LBT folks call Snow, likely called as such since it sparkles from the bright circle. H *'Hard Water' - This is what the Lbt folks call ice, so called since the water is hard. *'Hopper' - What the characters in The Land Before Time call frogs. L M N Night Circle - What the lbt folks call the Moon. S *'Sharpbeak' - An Icthyornis. Ichy, from The Land Before Time IV: Journey through the Mists is a Sharpbeak. *'Sky Colors' - This is the Lbt term for a rainbow, or in plural use rainbows. *'Sky Color Stone' - This is a type of stone that when cracked in half allows one to see many colors. Littlefoot and Cera mention having seen them before, but disagree on where they can be found. *'Sky Fire' - This is what the LBT folks call lightning, likely so named since it can start a fire and is very bright. *'Sky Puffies' - This is the Lbt term for clouds. It seems it's mostly used for white puffy clouds seen on most days. *'Sky Water' - This is The Land Before Time term for rain. *'Sleep Story' - This is what the Lbt characters call a dream. *'Star Day' - This is explained by Ruby as time when a certain star can be seen in the sky in a certain position when the individual hatched. Since some of the gang do not know what this is and Ruby has to explain it to them it would seem to indicate that some dinosaurs to not observe this, while some do. *'Story Speaker' - These are longnecks who travel and tell the stories, myths, and oral history to other longnecks. Grandpa longneck was a story speaker. Saro is another such story speaker. These are the only 2 that have been identified as story speakers. It is unknown if other types of dinosaurs such as threehorns, flyers, or other types have their own story speakers or not. T Category:Land Before Time Wiki